Smoke
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: One shot based on yaushie's Nalu Week Day 4: Smoke submission. The comic was hilarious, so I wrote a fic to go with it!


**Smoke**

I wrote a one shot for yaushie's Nalu Week Day 4: Smoke submission.

I loved the little comic they did so much, I had to write a fic for it.

The story belongs to them, I just added to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

She was late to work AGAIN. Lucy Heartfilia worked at her father's law firm as an assistant to one of their top lawyers, Erza Scarlet.

Erza was very fond of Lucy and never got onto her for her lateness, but Lucy had promised to try harder to be on time and she intended to keep that promise.

She raced through her living room to the kitchen and snagged a granola bar from the pantry.

She ran to the entryway, grabbed her purse and bolted from the apartment, digging through her purse for her keys as she scurried to her car.

She sighed in relief when she saw that there was little to no traffic that morning. That was certainly a rarity.

With things looking up, she decided to indulge in a little music. She turned on the radio and smiled when good music was playing so early.

Another rarity. Today was going to be a good day.

Her adrenaline was pumping as she quickly drove to work.

She didn't realize, but her speed was increasing with the music.

She carried on this way until the tell tale flashing red and blue lights made an appearance behind her.

The siren sounded in her ears and she suddenly became very aware of her speeding.

She slowly came to a stop and cursed her existence.

"Oh, god. Oh, god... And today was going so well!" She wailed to herself as she waited for the officer to approach.

The officer exited the car and approached hers at a tortuously slow pace. It was like he wanted her to suffer.

When he finally reached her window, he gave it a quick knock.

As if she didn't have an entire minute to watch him take a leisurely stroll to her window. Not to mention the blaring siren and bright lights.

She knew it was part of the routine and she understood it's importance, but she still couldn't help but feel a bit snarky about it.

She rolled down the window and forced a smile.

"Is something wrong officer?" She asked nervously even though she knew damn well she was going way over the speed limit.

He was wearing those cop shades, you know the ones. Those damn aviators.

She couldn't see his eyes at all, but she had to admit, the look certainly suited him. He never moved from his position.

He seemed to be looking off into the distance, but with those sunglasses, she honestly couldn't tell.

"I don't see the smoke, but you seem to be headed for a fire. Next time slow it down or you might get burned." Her face dropped.

Is he serious? Hey, everybody, check out robo cop over here.

He held out his hand, but still never looked down.

"License and registration, please." He waited as she dug around her glove box.

A few minutes later she handed him what he needed. He took the items and retreated to his squad car.

In the passenger seat she saw a guy with dark hair sporting the same uniform. Must be his partner.

Lucy groaned internally.

Not only had he just used the most cheesiest, most "look at me, I'm so bad ass." lines she had ever heard, he was also writing her a ticket.

She was wrong. Today was a bad day. A very bad day.

After a few minutes he returned. He handed her the ticket, but still never looked at her, well, at least as far as she could tell.

When she grabbed the paper, he turned on his heels and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked calmly back to the car.

She scrunched her nose and huffed a dejected sigh when he got in the car. She waited until he drove off to do anything.

Once he was gone she unfolded the ticket to see the damage.

The ticket was actually pretty affordable, so she felt a little better. It was only 50 Jewel. She could handle that easy.

She turned over the ticket to fold it the opposite way when she saw it.

There on the back of the ticket was his number with a heart doodled beside it.

"I see..." She whispered as she slipped the evidence into her glove box.

She looked at the time and winced.

She was going to have to speed on purpose this time to make it to work now.

* * *

She made it to work on time and fortunately didn't run into anymore police on the way.

The assistant at the desk across from her, Juvia smiled and handed her a coffee.

"Lucy San is on time today." She observed playfully.

Lucy nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, and I almost wasn't." She took a sip of the coffee and smiled.

Juvia always knew exactly what she needed. She was a good friend.

"Oh? What happened?" She sat on the edge of Lucy's desk and leaned forward.

In any other circumstance, this may look like the beginning of a bad office porn, but this was their usual.

"I got pulled over for speeding. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Lucy took another sip of her coffee and shrugged.

Juvia smiled and leaned back to take a swig of her coffee.

"Cute?" She asked innocently.

Lucy furrowed her brows.

"Was the officer Cute?" She asked again.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Juvia leaned forward and giggled.

Her boyfriend was a cop and she was constantly trying to hook Lucy up with her boyfriend's cop buddies.

One in particular. A guy named Natsu.

Juvia never mentioned a last name, but Lucy was not in the mood for blind dates. Ever.

"He was alright. Kinda odd though. Like he thought he was some sort of bad ass or something." Lucy cringed at the memory.

Juvia laughed and shifted her position, crossing her legs in her slitted, navy pencil skirt.

"Oh! What did he look like! Juvia might know him! Did Lucy San get a ticket? What was the name on the ticket?!" She asked excitedly.

Lucy sat back in her seat and groaned.

"He had the pinkest hair I have ever seen, and I have seen some PINK hair. The name on the ticket was Dragneel. At least the name is pretty bad ass."

She chuckled and shrugged, reaching for her coffee.

Juvia's wild laughter stopped her in her tracks.

"Juvia... Please say that you DON'T know him... Please?"

Juvia stood from the desk and held her stomach as she continued to cackle maniacally, nodding her head as she bent over.

Her laughter slowed until it stopped. She wiped tears from her eyes and gave a strained smile, clearly trying to hold back more laughter.

"Did he happen to leave any extra commentary on the ticket?" She managed to choke out between small giggles.

She was now covering her mouth and her face was bright red. Lucy's eyes widened and she slammed her hand on the desk.

"Yeah. The little shit gave me his number and doodled a fucking heart on the damn thing. Why?" She snapped.

She knew Juvia knew him for sure now.

Juvia's laughter roared out again at full force. She ran to the bathroom without looking back.

Lucy stared off after her and narrowed her eyes. Why was this so funny?

A few minutes later, Juvia returned in a composed state.

"Does Lucy San remember that cop friend she was telling you about?" She smirked at her.

Lucy wanted to bang her head on a table. OF COURSE IT WAS NATSU.

She nodded.

"Of course he was..." She whispered as she took a sip from her coffee and turned to face her computer.

Juvia strolled back over to her desk and took a seat.

Lucy's inbox pinged a moment later.

 **Lockser:** _So, are you going to call him?_

Lucy stared at the screen dully.

Her eyes flitted up and saw Juvia smiling brightly at her with a thumbs up.

Her eyes lowered back down to her keyboard and she typed out a response.

 **Heartfilia, L:** _... I'll think about it._


End file.
